1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus and electronic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As conventional navigation apparatuses, there are widely known small-sized portable navigation apparatuses with simplified structure and portability (hereinafter, referred to as Portable Navi), also known as personal navigation device; and in-vehicle navigation apparatuses accommodated and fixed in a recess portion (DIN opening) formed in a dashboard of a vehicle. The in-vehicle navigation apparatuses are capable of guiding with high accuracy by use of the information supplied from vehicles such as vehicle speed, and some of the in-vehicle navigation apparatuses are equipped with audio devices.
In recent years, the navigation apparatuses with portability of the Portable Navi and high-accuracy guide function of the in-vehicle navigation apparatus have been studied.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-318792, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-328026, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-524570, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-239895 disclose a configuration where a navigation portion can be detached from an in-vehicle apparatus mounted in a vehicle. By removing the navigation portion from the in-vehicle apparatus, the navigation portion can be used as a Portable Navi of a single unit.
Also, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-166848, the navigation apparatus is taken out of the vehicle and can be used while walking. In addition, when mounted in a vehicle, the navigation apparatus is in a car-navigation mode, and when taken out of the vehicle, the navigation apparatus is in a person-navigation mode.
In some of the above-described in-vehicle apparatuses that retain the navigation apparatuses detachably, the navigation apparatus is attached or detached by rounding on a side portion thereof in order to promote the ease of attachment of the navigation apparatus to the in-vehicle apparatus and prevent the drip off of the navigation apparatus from the in-vehicle apparatus when removed.
Furthermore, the in-vehicle apparatus that detachably retains such navigation apparatus needs to establish electrical connection with the navigation apparatus. For this reason, the navigation apparatus and the in-vehicle apparatus are respectively equipped with connectors for establishing electrical connection at the time of attachment.
However, when the navigation apparatus is detached from the in-vehicle apparatus with rounding on the side portion thereof, the connector position may disturb smooth attachment or detachment.